My Little Teapot
by demongame
Summary: Pegasus x Kaiba. Toonshipping. PwP. OOC. Senseless, you'll raise your eye brow and say 'What in the hell...' Or maybe you'll enjoy it. Who knows?


A/N: Originally posted in 2003. Reuploaded for Animom 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuugiou. I do not own Kaiba. Cause if I did he would be wearing a toga without a toga every minute of every day.**

WARNINGS: Yaoi. Sex. Shameless Lemon. Pegasus feeling pretty. Plot? What Plot? Slight OCC. Senseless. One shot.

**My Little Tea Pot**

A thin smile crept onto a certain certainly eccentric billionaire as he smoothed out the front of his new outfit, admiring his 'handsome' figure in the mirror. He liked the way the clothing accented his broad shoulders and chest, he was especially proud of how it thinned out his waist and how the pink bow did wonders to flaunt his glorious silver mane. Posing, Pegasus gave himself one quick look over in the mirror, thinking aloud to himself as he adjusted the leather eye patch over his lost left eye.

"I look damn good if I do say so myself. Now... where could my guest be?" As if on cue there was a knock the large oak doors of his bedroom followed by Kimo's voice,

"Pegasus-sama? Your visitor is here."

'Ah, the moment has arrived!' Pegasus thought to himself, sitting down in an over stuffed chair and clearing his throat before replying.

"By all means then, Kimo, let him in. Don't keep guests waiting." His one golden honey eye narrowed in anticipation, holding his expression neutral as a young brunette stepped into the room, gaped at him then immediately proceeded to yell.

"WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK?" Kaiba Seto, the young and ever successful CEO of Kaiba Corporations sputtered speechlessly, staring wide eyed at his host who was currently dressed in a manner that would put nightmares into any young mind. He continued to sputter as said nightmare chuckled and stood, striding over to him and giving him a polite and formal curtsey.

"Language, Kaiba-boi, language. Honestly, I ought to wash your mouth out with soap." Seto gave him an icy blue glare, looking Pegasus over in his queer ensemble, not sure whether to laugh or faint as he took in sight of the older man in his rather frighteningly skimp masquerade. The ex-bearer of the Sennen Eye was barely, but fully dressed in an altered french maid costume complete with petty coats, v-cut neck, frills, ribbon and what Seto suspected to be pink panties peeking out just slightly under the groin high skirt.

Noticing Seto's traveling eyes, Pegasus again posed, grinning his sly, trickster grin then reaching out to grab the lapels of the younger man's coat, yanking him close and sealing their mouths together in a hot, sloppy kiss. Startled for the moment, Seto fought, pushing at Pegasus' chest as he tried to break the kiss without luck. The maid man held firm until he stopped struggle, coaxing the other's mouth to respond with a soft, playful tongue. Eventually the brunette gave and parted his lips to allow Pegasus' tongue to roam and romp in the sweet cavern, exploring every bit of flavor and texture as the kiss deepened. A soft sigh escaped the kiss as Seto felt Pegasus' strong hands slide down his chest, tugging at the buttons of his shirt before shoving it and his duster to the ground. Pegasus's hands wandered his bare chest, breaking their kiss to slide his mouth along Seto's shoulder, biting down gently on the pale skin before suckling the wound, nursing it until it left a purplish mark.

"Mm..." Seto mumbled slightly, running his hands through the silky curtain of silver hair, fingering the frilly sleeves of Pegasus' top as the single-eyed man cupped his hand against teen's groin, kneading Seto through the fabric of his trousers and earning a moan. Kissing the hickey he left on the pale shoulder, Pegasus' lips ventured to the jutting collarbone at the base of his partner's throat, nibbling at it as his hand squeezed and stroked the growing arousal it cradled in its palm. He could feel the hot flesh throb through the cloth of Seto's pants as the other start to thrust against him.

"Impatient, aren't we, Mr. Seahorsey? Well now... all good things come in due time." Pegasus gave a throaty chuckle as his stoic blue eyes merely glared at him again, his slender hips rocking against the hand firmly stroking in a slow, yet delicious pace. Another moan was followed by the removal of friction as Pegasus' hands undid Seto's belt and pants, letting them drop to the ground and leaving the dragon tamer in his silk blue boxers. He knelt down and licked at the dipping navel before clenching the waist band of the blue underwear and stripping them with his teeth, rubbing his nose against the freed flesh of Seto's length when he got the chance.

"Nuugghh..." Gazing up into Seto's face, Pegasus couldn't help but smile as the brunette blushed, his dark blue eyes partially hidden by his chocolate bangs. 'Eatable.' The made up word drifted through Pegasus' mind as he moved behind Seto, pulling the slightly taller teen against his body and reaching around to grasp his erection, tugging at it firmly as his thumb teased the already slick head, letting his thumbnail graze the leaking slit as the boy thrust into his hand, gasping with sharp pleasure.

"Pegasus..." Seto drawled out as his head tipped back to lean against the man's shoulder, panting and gasping as his lover jerked him off. He felt Pegasus' other hand move around to cup his sac, rolling and kneading the delicate globes in his palm. Fire coursed through his veins as skilled hands worked him, taking him to the very edge... "Yess..." He could feel it, his orgasm began to build and Seto tensed his body as he was about to come, all it would take was one more stroke.

Pegasus would have none of that yet, ever the tease he let go of Seto's member at the last moment, not giving his dragon the satisfaction of coming. That gave him a frustrated growl from the cobalt eyed beauty and an indignant,

"Pegasus! Kisama! How dare you!" Pegasus chuckled again, he liked chuckling so he chuckled, giving kisses to Seto's shoulder and neck, wrapping his hand stilly around the pulsing organ.

"Now now, Mr. Seahorsey, play time just started. How about we pour some tea, hm?"

"...tea?" Blinking, Seto glanced back at the maid man, confused.

"Yes tea, it's a maid's job to pour tea, isn't it?"

"Stop playing games!" The younger hissed, annoyed by the other's antics, trying to thrust into Pegasus' hand as the other's arm snaked around his waist to hold him still.

"Tsk tsk, Kaiba-boi. Don't spoil my fun! Now, I'm the maid and you're my little tea pot."

"Hell no! Just screw me already else I'm leaving!" A squeeze was applied to Seto's sex to keep him on edge, causing him to moan and wriggle in Pegasus' arms.

"Play along, or we'll be here all day." Dammit, he could hear the pout in that joker's voice. "Well? You know what I want." Seto growled again, painfully hard and fearful of developing blue balls as he caved into his insane lover's dress up fun.

"Bloody fuck... fine." Pegasus grinned against the back of Seto's neck, sensing the teen flush in awkward embarrassment as his hand began to stroke him slowly again.

" ...I'm a little t...tea pot... short and st-stout...!" Seto's voice nearly cracked as Pegasus pinched the sensitive foreskin of his shaft, "This is my handle..." His arm went into the proper position on his hip, "This is my spout. Uh!" He gave a thrust into the hand holding him, starting a pace as he continued to sing the cursed nursery rhyme. "When I get... all steamed... h...hear me shout..." His hips began to piston into Pegasus' hand, legs starting to buckle as he felt his climax approach again.

"Tip.. tip me over and pour me OUT! AH!" Pegasus squeezed the sex in his hand roughly as Seto spasmed against him, hips jerking into his hand as the gorgeous teen came hard, and his lithe body bending over in Pegasus' arms as he emptied himself onto the carpet. When it was over, Seto hung slackly in the other's arms, panting and gasping for breath as he came down from the high, moaning incoherently.

" My my.." Pegasus purred into his ear, laying Seto's upper body on the edge of his bed so that the brunette was kneeling on the ground. His hand found its way into the mess of chestnut hair, stroking its mass as he watched his tea pot come to his senses. "I think you need a refill, wouldn't you say so?" The only reply he received was a low purr as his hand left Seto's hair, trailing its way to his fine ass, through the cleft between the smooth globes.

Seeing no disagreement from Seto, Pegasus pushed a dry finger into him, grinning as he felt the heaven that awaited his hungry libido. Taking his time, not wanting to injure his bedmate and have the boy bitch and bitch at him for rushing later on, he carefully stretched Seto's passage, making sure that the boy's body was ready to accept his daunting shaft. Soon the pale body began to writhe, pressing back against his hands to signal that he was ready. Removing his fingers, Pegasus stood behind the form bent over his bed, wriggling himself out of his panties then positioned himself to enter the willing body.

Taking a firm globe of flesh in each of his hands, Pegasus parted them and nudged the tip of his erection against the hidden entrance. Seto squirmed slightly under him, bracing himself as he felt the hard length push into him, hissing at the hot friction against his inner walls. Pegasus however, felt little discomfort, the tight heat of Seto's body was heaven on earth, he could feel every little movement the duelist made, the blood pulsing in his veins, the twitching and shifting of each and every muscle stroked his over sensitive manhood. He filled Seto to the brim, stretching him to the limit before pulling out and plunging back in again, not giving his lover even a moment to miss his presence as he began to thrust. Their bodies melded into one as Pegasus pressed them into the bed, holding onto Seto's hips as he pounded into him in a rushed pace, the frills and petticoats of his maid costume bouncing wildly.

"Kyaahh.. Peg...Pega...sus..." Seto managed through clenched teeth, spreading his thighs wider as he reached back, yanking at the skirt and stockings his lover wore. His body was humming, his heart was pounding in ears as flesh beat against flesh, the movement of their copulating bodies causing the bed to creak and whine. It was coming; his body began to center everything into his belly, his senses lost between the sensation of Pegasus' length stabbing madly at his prostate and his glans grinding against the smooth texture of the silk beddings. Finally the dam broke as his orgasm burst through his body, jerking and spasming while he came onto the floor and bed sheets with a throaty grunt, clawing at anything he could touch.

"Seto..." The smooth moan came as Pegasus's sex was clamped and pulled by Seto's body, drawing his to the peak. Hands roughly tightened their grip on Seto's hips harsh enough to leave bruises, pumping into the boy eagerly when he came hard into the hot vessel. "Nnnggghhh.." Together they collapsed, sliding off the bed and onto the thick carpet where they lay, waiting to catch up with their breaths. With a sigh, Seto nuzzled his face into Pegasus' chest, wrinkling his nose slightly as the frilly lace tickled his nose.

"You and your damn role playing." He panted, still out of breath. "Next time warn me or I'll have bad dreams for months." Something was mumbled against his hair that Seto didn't quite hear

"What was that?" He inquired, pushing Pegasus' head off his shoulder. The costume man straightened and patted his pink bowed barrette with dazed smile.

"I feel pretty." Seto blinked incredulously at him for a moment before wrapping a lock of silver hair around his hand and yanked hard.

"Itai!"

**End.**


End file.
